fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong 2: Retro Days
Donkey Kong 2: Retro Days (Also known as Donkey Kong Next in Japan) is the sequel to the game that started it all, and its retro!!! It has loads of new everyday features to really show it off!!! Story Mode Story mode is the main mode in Donkey Kong 2. It has bunches of levels chained together that you need to complete to save Pauline. There are several hazards and enemies you will need to conquer to beat Donkey Kong and rescue Pauline again!!! Like princess peach, right? There are 4 floors in each stage and 12 stages to be beaten, each even harder than before. Difficulty Settings Now with difficultys to suit the persons needs and wants!!! Easy Mode 5 Lives, Less Barrels, More Time, all the begginers needs in one difficulty!!! Regular Mode 3 Lives, Average Time, Average Barrels, if you are a gamer, this is the easy mode. Original Mode 3 Lives, More Barrels, Less-Average Time, just like the classic days. Insane Mode 2 Lives, Fast Barrels, Low Time, Double enemies!!! Pros Only. Story Mode Hazards Now with more hazards!!!! Yay??? Barrels Normal Barrel I bet everyone saw this coming, the classic barrel. Turbo Barrel Blue Barrel that is double speed!!! Bouncy Barrel Green Bouncy Barrel, Make sure to jump over... or under the barrel! Magma This tile will burn you if you step on it, Hoppity hop! Ice This wont kill you, but it will slide you into something that kills you. Laser Beam The laser will go through row of tiles, won't show up untill Stage 4. Spikes Normal Spikes Ouch. Shooting Spikes These Spikes are very good at following you. Falling Spikes Falling on top of you. Crates Like barrels, but can change speed at anytime, beware stages 6 and 8!!! Becuase those are when Donkey Kong uses nothing but crates. Falling Tile You step on it, then 3 to 5 seconds later it falls. Only found in stages 3,5, and 7. Story Mode Enemies Wait what? there are enemies? This isn't fair!!! Parrot Donkey Kong's Goomba, hop on it and it's gone. Tiki A Bongo-like creature that will grow spikes from time to time. Turbo-Tiki Your average Tiki, that grows Shooting Spikes. Rest TBA... Story Mode Powers The powers that aid you in your quest. Jumpman's Hammer The Original power-up, can smash anything solid. Soup Lets you take another hit. Starman Makes you Immortal for a while. Fireplace Gives you the power to shoot fire. Ying Yang Turns half the enemies on screen against Donkey Kong. Rest TBA... Co-op Mode Let 3 other people assist Jumpman on his quest!!! 3 co-op stages in between for extra fun. Co-op Mode Hazards and Enemies Co-op exclusive enemies for the win! Force Beam The player of that color must walk through the field and hit the switch to deactivate it. Co-op Barrel All people have to jump over this Red Barrel to destroy it. Teleport Pod All players must stand on the pad to teleport. Co-op Power-Ups Power-ups for the game only for co-op. Strong Gloves Let players throw them across large gaps. Magnetic Suit Let the player that didn't get thrown get atracted to the other side. Player Barrel Lets player combine into one big barrel. VS Modes Many modes that people can play against each other in a Donkey Kong-atition! Playable Characters Jumpman The main hero of the game. Luigi Luigi never gets enough time to shine. Pauline The old princess peach. Diddy Kong Just for fun, we added Diddy Kong. Race to the Top!!! Be the first player to reach the top of the course while avoiding barrels, crates, and lasers in 7 different floors! Brawl Fight!!! Fireplace Brawl Let everyone use fireballs against each other TO DEATH!!! Soup Brawl Jump on everyone to kill them, ALL OF THEM!!!!! Barrel Dodger Dodge endless waves of barrels and be the last one standing!!! You can even choose if the ground is Ice, or if crates can appear!!! Classic Battle Be the first person to complete the first 100m of the original Donkey Kong!!! TBA..... This is not even close to done, we got more modes and goodies on the way!!! Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Donkey Kong 2 Category:Donkey Kong Next Category:Donkey Kong (series)